


Kevin's Secret

by Qu33rios



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Edd is such a bottom, Frenum Ladder, Gay, KevEdd - Freeform, Kevin is fearless, M/M, Nat is a wingman, Sexual Content, Smut, jacobs ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu33rios/pseuds/Qu33rios
Summary: Summary: Kevin has a secret. Actually, he has a few, but one is about a certain person, a certain dork with big eyes that make the jock's strong heart flutter. Nat knows, and of course he takes it upon himself to make sure that Kevin's secrets are told to the one who they are about. Nat sure does love meddling.





	Kevin's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Alright, so I won't lie. This is kinda a fetish fic. For piercings. So sorry of that freaks you out then maybe you shouldn't read this oneshot? Even though I am so happy with the turn out and the characters ended up being so cute. Trust me, its nothing freaky, just Kevin has some studs. And Edd is kinda interested in them. So yeah, you get the picture. I got the idea from a Dirk x Dave homestuck fanfiction I read some time ago that is on AO3
> 
> if you're not aware, a Jacobs Ladder (Frenum ladder) is a series of studs up a penis.
> 
> I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, or the characters in this story.

"Eddy how do you expect me to wait so long, I mean, where is it that I shall even go?"

"Double D, calm the fuck down okay? Just go to the library or something. I'll be out of detention before you even know it!"

"But the library is closed Eddy! And you got detention for two hours today! One hour specifically for using words like that!"

"Okay Sockhead, first of all, that's just because I used it in bio at the stupid assignment that we had to do! And Jesus Christ then sit somewhere else! Go watch the flag people twirl their poles! Or watch the cheerleaders practice down by the field! That's where my car is anyways. So I'll meet you by the parking lot down by the field in two hours okay? Okay! Bye!" Eddy chuckled, slapping the petite boy on the back, and walking away with his hands tucked into the denim pockets of his blue jeans.

"Wait! Eddy! Gah!" Double D whined, glaring in the direction that Eddy had walked away.

Now it seems that all I can do is go somewhere and wait, Edd thought to himself. He groaned, and turned in order to start his walk to the sports field.

. . .

Nat smiled deviously, stepping up the bleachers to head to the nerdy scholar who sat alone reading a book, "Hey there Double D, whatcha doing here? I never see you out here."

Double D waited a second or two to finish the page he was on before closing the book and acknowledging the baseball player, "Hello there Nathan! How are you doing? And oh I'm simply sitting here because the library is closed. Also the quad, but that's due to the dance team and color guard practice. I didn't want to disturb them; Eddy said detention was two hours, so in about an hour, and his car is parked down in the parking lot. So I figured I would make it easy and go where Eddy told me to go. And it's not too noisy down here, minus when you guys are, well I wouldn't know the technical term, but yelling and tossing the ball behind one another. But I don't mind that too much. Plus the announcer tower behind us causes shade."

"Pretty sure you mean calling the play. And cool dude, mind if I sit here with you for awhile?"

"Well of course not Nathan but shouldn't you be down with Kevin and the other's practicing?"  
Nat smiled, planting his behind next to Double D, "Eh if he wants me he can call for me, besides I want a break; been busting my balls for the past two hours."

"But Nat, didn't all the clubs and practice for sports start thirty minutes ago? Just five minutes after the end of school bell rang?" Edd smiled weakly.

"Yeah but Kevin and I have a free period as our last class, which we use for warms ups almost a half hour before the actual practice even starts. He likes to keep his body fit; therefore he likes to make sure I don't slack off when it comes to fitness too. But that result in me being super tired and sweaty like everyday, which fuckin' sucks. But then again I haven't had a roll of fat on my stomach since junior year and Kevin's never had one like ever. Kevin's like ninety-nine percent muscle, all man candy and muscle." Nat chuckled, winking towards the other boy.

"Interesting."

"Yeah Kevin has all sort of 'interesting' qualities, for example he's always wanted a gerbil, guinea pig, or a hamster, but he's afraid of rodents. It's pretty ironic right? He also hates spiders with a passion, and snakes that aren't behind glass scare him shitless."

Edd couldn't help but chuckle slightly, "Why exactly are you telling me Kevin's phobias?"

"I don't know, bored. Anyways like I said Kevin's totally terrified of spiders. On Halloween I pranked him with a fake spider on a string and he literally pissed himself out of fear."

"How, distasteful,"

"Wasn't supposed to tell anyone about that though, however it's not like I can't trust you, I don't think you've ever told a lie in your life Double D." Nat smiled slightly, nudging the other.

"I could have gone through my life without knowing that Nathan," Double D looked away, feeling disgusted.

"Heh, Sorry about that Edd. I just, I'm not sure why I told you all of this exactly. I like knowing that Kevin can be afraid of things too. He always seems so macho. It shows that he's just a normal human, just like the rest of us."

Edd smiled, "I guess you're right Nathan, we are all just like each other but slightly different. Kevin, you, or I are not much different."

"Well yeah," Nat smiled cleverly, "Except for his pain tolerance of course, the crazy bastard has done some things that I myself could never do."

"How so?"

Way to reel him in, Nat thought, "Well it's supposed to be a secret but, I guess I could tell you . . . about his Jacobs Ladder."

"E-Excuse me?" Edd gasped, looking towards the other with wide eyes; Nat just chuckled.

"You do know what it is right?"

"I-I, um, I believe so but why would you tell such a feat to me! No matter how much of an in-interesting and um a-arousing topic I must say that I did not need to know of that."

"Well I figured I tell you I mean, it's pretty sick looking, I was with him when he got em' and damn do that look sweet."

"R-Really?"

Nat chuckled, "Well fuck yeah, I can tell him to show you if you want, he wouldn't mind."

Double D's eyes blew up, "W-What! A-Are you crazy! Kevin would beat the life out of me!"

"I don't hear you complaining."

"N-No Nat! Kevin already dislikes me enough as it is I don't need to give him another reason to bully me!"

"Whatever come to the locker room in thirty minutes, if you don't show up then I'll make sure Kevin will pound you!" Nat smiled brightly and thought to himself, if I keep this up he will eventually anyways."

Nathan please don't speak to Kevin!"

Nat stood up, preparing to walk away. "Too-da-loo for a half hour Double D," Nat yelled, jumping down the bleachers and back over the fence to run to the baseball field.

Double D too a sharp intake of air; he had no clue what to do. Of course he didn't want to get hurt, but the way he saw it was if he did anything then he was going to get his head bashed in. He felt his eyes wander along the foot ball field which was currently under, and then the player who trotted quickly back to the rest of the team. And then he saw Kevin, tired and sweaty. He also looked at he who seemed like Rolf, through the leather ball back and forth. The ginger wasn't wearing his helmet; his forehead glistened with sweat in a weird way that made Edd's cheeks grow pink.

Nat had finally reached them again, and while he was being yelled at by the scary coach he tackled his best friend down. Edd watched them laugh until Nat went to whisper something in his ear, and then he pointed to the bleachers where Double D sat. Kevin's gaze adverted from the boy with sea foam hair to the area where Double D sat. Edd could've sworn their eyes interlocked before he ducked his head down into his book where his face intensely burned.

Oh no, no, no, he thought to himself, afraid of poking his head back out of his science text book. He spent the next twenty five minutes contemplating what he should do. He felt if he showed up then Kevin would just repeatedly punch him, but then again if he didn't show then Nat also mentioned something about him getting punched. He felt so conflicted; maybe if he could just talk to Kevin and get it straightened out then he wouldn't get beaten up? Could that even work?

He hoped so, because he decided that's that he would do.

. . .

Edd made his way over to the locker room when he saw the adjacent field was empty. He shivered as he stepped, and even more so when he had reached the door, and football players were beginning to pile out of the room.

"Have fun Kev-Kev," Nat chuckled, slapping the other hard on the back.

Kevin rolled his eyes, and walked over to the one slouched against the wall. His eyes were slightly closed from exhaustion, his cheeks were covered in a pinkish tint, and his skin had a nice layer of sweat. It took Double D a second or two to notice Kevin standing there. The ginger exhaled sharply, clearing his throat, and Edd's eyes adverted from the ground, to the last sports players walking out of sight, and finally to the person whom the sound came from..

"Oh hi Kevin! Um I wanted to discuss something Nat may have-." But Double D couldn't get anything else of his mouth, Kevin had smashed his lips into the others, and now he was being pushed up against the wall behind him. Kevin's hands groped at the other's shoulders, his tongue molested the other's mouth, and he pressed their bodies together at hip length.

"Kevin! Cease your actions at once! What is wrong with you?" Edd choked out, the tongue invading his mouth had continued to probe down his throat.

"Nat said you told him you wanted my dick," He said in a husky tone as he hungrily kissed the nerd, pushing him up against the brick wall. "Like really badly I might add," he panted.

"N-no! That's not what I spoke to Nathan about at all! Well, sort of but not entirely! D-Defiantly not in those words! He told me how you have some sort of, studded ladder in the shaft of your penis, and I was merely curious and asking him about it!" Edd blushed, "But I never told Nathan to speak to you about it! Of course I had questions but it's weird for one man to ask about another's genitals . . ."

"Heh, well fuck, Nat's really a dipshit you know that?" Kevin nervously chuckled, running a hand through his short hair to try and act off his own embarrassment. "You think a guy could keep a secret right?"

"Oh my Kevin my dearest apologies I had no idea that it was supposed to be hidden from others! I have absolutely no idea how Nat and I started going on that topic! I-uh-."

"Jesus Christ, Nat has this well, weird fantasy that you and I are gonna be queers for each other."

"Kevin, y-you did kiss me . . ."

Kevin's face flushed deep shades of embarrassing red, "Yeah, I did I guess." He threw his head back in an angry fury, and felt the back of his head collide harshly with the wall. His vision felt impaired, for he saw nothing buy black for what felt like minutes. In a daze almost, all he could hear was the boiling steam of his own embarrassment. The stinging would remain through this of course. He could hear someone asking if he was okay, but he never answered.

And suddenly, he came to and it was as if he was placed into some wicked dream where he had confidence. "I can show you whatever it is that you're curious about. It's not that big of a deal I just don't want my dad finding out. This was my way of getting back at him when he said I couldn't stretch my ears, or get a tat off my baseball number on my arm. I did it almost at the start of junior year, so you can tell I wasn't really thinking heh, heh."

"Kevin I assure you it is alright, I just came here so that you wouldn't want to beat me up over anything Nat had told you . . ." Double D did his best at attempting a smile.

"I don't care Double Dweeb, I don't want you wondering about my cock for the rest of the week. C'mon, follow me." Kevin growled, grabbing a hold of Edd's arm so he could pull him inside of the empty locker room.

. . .

"Hey Kevin."

"What Nat?"

"You know Nazz totally has a thing for you right? Why haven't you tapped that yet? How long has it been? Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, Eleventh-"

"I get it Nat." Kevin rolled his eyes, "And Eh," Kevin sighed, reaching both of his long, slightly bruised arms out to stretch the muscles.

"What? C'mon she's hot as hell! You need a girlfriend, I don't think I've ever seen you even flirt with a chick!"

"Leave it Nat."

"No! C'mon bro, we might have dicks but that doesn't mean we can't talk about what makes em' stand up!"

Kevin chuckled lightly, "Yeah no, I'd rather not."

"Why!" Nat whined, as he twirled himself in the seat of Kevin's jet black office chair. "Wait," The sea form haired boy smiled deviously, "You got a thing for someone else don't you!"

Kevin bit his lip (a sign that Nathan had depicted as a nervous impulse) and looked away to the window, doing his best to ignore his best friend and his prying endeavors.

"Holy shit you do! Who is she! Does she have a big rack? Come on tell me! You can't keep this shit from me!"

"No one, leave it."

"Why though? Why are you hiding it? Are you ashamed of liking her or something? She can't be all that bad, and besides I don't judge you Kevin! I won't tell anyone either! C'mon give!"

You wouldn't even know the half of it, Kevin thought to himself before shouting, "I said fucking leave it!"

Nat glared at his friend for a second, how can I get him to give in, he thought, running through his thoughts to find the most probable solution. Well, he managed to decide that sheer torture was out.

"How about," Nat smirked, stroking his imaginary beard, "I trade you, and we make a deal."

Kevin's eyes fled back over to glance at Nat with an annoyed expression that read, 'Really? You pathetic mother fucker.'

"How about I give a secret for a secret? I'll make mine dark as fuck! Promise!"

Kevin sighed and shook his head more irritated then ever. Then he revoked it back to the window where he glared at the house opposite to his; thinking of the other teenage boy who lived inside.

"I got jerked off by a guy once, in the school cafeteria during lunch."

Kevin's brow came to a point in a confused look, "What?" He asked turning back around to face his friend.

"Yup."

"Well fuck man explain that shit!" Kevin growled, scratching the top of his ginger, orange head.  
Nat smirked, and screamed at the other in the most triumph filled screech he had in him, "Not until you tell me who you're crushing on!"

"I-I," Kevin sighed, sulking back into his bean bag chair, "I can't. It's fucked dude."

"Woopdy floopdy fucking idly fiddly do I care? Just tell me who the girl is before I burst a ball, gasket and a left fucking tit."

"He's not a girl." And suddenly, the air became thick and Kevin found it hard to breathe.

"Oh shit . . . Really Kev?"

"Yeah . . ." The pause seemed to take forever as Kevin caught his heartbeat and returned it back to normal, "But he's got the sweetest moss leaf green eyes that I just want to melt into, and the silkiest looking shoulder length, long, black hair whenever he takes that stupid hat off, even though I've only seen him take it off twice. And the sweetest smile with just that on little spot with the fucked up missing tooth that he hates and goes crazy over but I don't care because it's perfect. Everything about the little nerd is, even the fact that he's a nerd. I love it just, all of him I do."

"Oh shit Kevin! Wow! Wait a minute here . . . you're dick over balls aren't you? Holy shit you are! You're dick over balls!

"What . . . That's not even a fucking phrase what the fuck does that even mean?"

"Balls deep! Balls deep! Code double o' blue we got a case of balls deep!"

"Nat I'm gonna fucking punch you if you don't calm the fuck down."

"Quick this could turn into an outbreak! We gotta quarantine you and your house! Shit the whole fucking street too! We gotta hurry before we know it everyone could be this balls deep!"

Kevin promptly brought his hand to his face in pure disappointment of his friend before once again yelling at the same ignoramus that kept literally jumping and bouncing all around his room, knocking almost non-breakable objects over left and right.

"Head over heels! Balls deep! Whatever you wanna call it you're facing the hellish shitty emotion we know as love!" Nat continued to brightly chuckle, finally jumping and falling on the others bed. "You're in fucking love!"

Kevin sighed running his nervous hand from his red cheeks through his nonexistent hair, "Shut the hell up Nat."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah sure!" The boy smiled when his giggle fit had seized, 'So by that description it's that Edd kid right? Shit at least it's not Rolf. Although Rolf's pretty built and I bet he's got a big package . . ."

"Dude!" Kevin growled, throwing a pillow at the other in an attempt to get him to shut up.

"What? I'm just saying that if I ever got Rolf drunk, I probably wouldn't mind his abs on my back."Nat smirked brightly, allowing the pillow to collide into his chest. He fell back against Kevin's bed, laughing to himself.

"Nat stop!"

"What is wrong about saying I would like for Rolf to plow me life one of his fields."

"NATHAN. STOP."

Nathan continued laughing at all octaves, unable to control himself in his fit he rolled off the bed onto the wooden panel floor. "I'm totally gonna set you two! You guys will be bare back fucking by the end of the year!"

"Yeah, one-hundred fucking percent sure of that," Kevin rolled his eyes, "So what the fuck did you first say exactly?"

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah, about my secret right? I lied."

"What!"

"Well how the fuck was I supposed to get you to admit who you liked? Jesus Christ you're more secretive then my fucking internet browser history! And I use Google Chrome Incognito. I might be pan but that doesn't mean any dick at out school wants me. Unless you want a piece of my plush rump. I'm so hot I sizzle bitch." He snapped his fingers, shaking his head in the famous manner that screamed attitude.

"I'm gonna strangle your ass!" Kevin jumped up, irritated enough for one day, he began preparing to attack the other boy who already flew off the floor, fled Kevin's room, and was already down the hallway.

"Kinky!"

. . .

"Wow Kevin that is-," Double D blushed, observing the four by two rows of silver barbed skulls that lined up Kevin's shaft, "Magnificent looking. Wasn't the pain unimaginable? How did you deal with it?"

Kevin couldn't help but chuckle as he held his junk for the wandering eyes, "Yeah it really hurt, really badly. Nat was there when it happened and he let me squeeze the shit out of his hand while they were poking holes. I like them though, everything still functions and they look overall badass."

"I would have to agree with that, they look quite amazing Kevin," Double D blushed, this couldn't be real, could it?

"Do you have a thing for piercings Double Dork? Is it even possible that the great intelligent Eddward Vincent has a fetish for 'bad boy charm'?" Kevin smirked, watching the other's face fluster, "I mean you did seem pretty interested in Eddy's septum when the idiot got it done too, so it's not just me. Plus Nazz told me about how much you loved her multiple ear piercings."

"N-n-no! Kevin I- I-um, well you see I just find them really interesting that's it! I just like to look and feel them . . . of course I myself would never get one. Yet I still like to admire others."

"Yeah I can see, you've been feeling them with your eyes the entire time, stop being a little pussy and just get done what you want." The jock smirked, talking to the boy while trying to seem not so overly excited. This was like a dream, a perfect dream.

Edd thought, he couldn't be serious! He had to be just messing with him, and was his piercing fetish so obvious that Kevin had instantly been able to tell? Double D blushed, and gently let his index finger graze over the bottom right stud, Kevin gasped upon contact.

"Oh shit," Kevin bit his lip feeling Edd's fingers feel around the sensitive flesh. Why hadn't he let Nat work his shipping magic before?

"Oh my I apologize!" Edd yelled, backing up away from Kevin as far as he could in the shower room.

"No!" Kevin shouted back, reaching out for a fistful of Edd's hat to keep him from fully crawling away.

"Ow!" The other yelped. Tears staining the corners of his eyes as the ginger grabbed at his hair; his pupils found their way to Kevin, who looked at him with an intense glare of nothing but pure lust. Double D's glance fell back down to what had previous been his center of focus; Kevin had become aroused, which made the studs pop out even more against his flesh.

Kevin's breath heaved, "Don't, you, stop." Kevin grunted gently, throwing Double D's hat away to reveal his endless long black hair.

"No Kevin I need my hat!"

Kevin released his aggressive hold on the smaller boy to gently cup his cheek. His hand drew Edd's gaze up, so he could look him in the eye. He ignored the distracting long strands of raven black that coved the right side of his face, as he bent down to kiss the other's lush lips.

The athlete smiled, before breaking the kiss to mumble, "You look more cute without it."

Double D looked at the other again, confused and wide eyed he attempted to ask why Kevin was doing what he was doing. However he couldn't seem to get a single word out. He was even unable to make any sound what-so-ever. He also wanted to fix Kevin's grammar, but there was something else that needed his attention, so he blew it off.

"Fuck it, I really like you dude, and ever since Nat found out he's been fucking scheming trying to get us together and I don't know. When he told me you wanted me I just got, I don't know, thrilled, I wasn't thinking too straight. After five years of liking someone who was so far away I felt so relieved. Right now I'm not even sure what I'm doing but I am sure that I've wanted you since middle school Double D."

"I-I, just don't understand w-why Kevin?" Double D asked his nervous voice cracking upon the syllables.

"I don't either Dork, but I really feel that way." Kevin swallowed hard, lightly running his lips over the other's again. "I mean, when Nazz and I had sex after a series of unfortunate drinks I called out your fucking name man instead of hers, and although she got over it and we're friends again and she promised to keep it a secret and pretend it didn't matter, but she's never looked at me the same. She's mostly just mad at me that it took so long for me to admit how I feel. I'm fucking crazy about you Double D, you and all the weird quirks that come with you."

"I can't say I've felt the same Kevin."

Kevin dropped his head in disappointment, and felt his heart snap in half as he said, "I expected that, Eddward."

"However," Edd smiled, returning the favor of tilting the other's hand up with his index finger, "I am very optimistic Kevin. I've just never considered my sexuality before. I try to stay away from that side of Tumblr."

Kevin chuckled slightly, kissing the other vividly, "If so then continue your experiment."

"I shall try Kevin," The raven smiled, dripping his fingertips back over the other's anatomy.

Kevin released a revealing sigh upon feeling the touch of the other's smooth hands dance back over his sensitive parts.

"Hng," Kevin's breath hitched, feeling Double D's palm completely wrap around the entity.

"Fascinating," Edd mumbled, bringing his head even closer to Kevin's head so he could look at the sensitive flesh.

The jock reacted to every touch, squirming. Living his deepest wish and desire made him more aroused then he had ever been before.

"Do I need to ask of permission before I go to do something Kevin?"

"NO." He grunted back, forcefully.

"Oh, okay . . ." Edd smiled gently, blushing as he brought his head lower and lower to Kevin's own. The only difference in this situation, was that Edd's head, and Kevin's were completely different things.

"Fuck-!" Kevin gasped, feeling a warm, moist tongue dance over the flesh near his studs. It felt amazing, exhilarating, orgasmic. A feeling that he would never forget.

And then the petite boy enveloped his private member deeper into his mouth, where now the moistness was felt all around rather then just here his tongue was. Kevin loved it, and although he probably wouldn't thank Nat for being such a prick, he would thank the outcome of his reactions.

Edd continued with his actions, so unskilled he was yet Kevin could care less. Because love was not a skill, it was how he felt, and he would love anything that the one he loved did.

Edd did his best to maneuver his head up and down slowly, the studs made him afraid of hurting Kevin. But also if Edd attempted to go beyond the first two studs then he would make an awful choking sound caused from his reflex. He was not sure whether or not Kevin enjoyed that.

And Kevin in fact did not. Not because of how it felt, because it felt bloody amazing, but he noticed how the sound seemed like such a pained yelp. Kevin did not was to see Edd struggling. He looked down, was reminded they were in a locker room, and then realized the actual extent of the situation. Edd, although he seemed so hard working looked troubled, confused, and embarrassed. Kevin decided to let his maturity take over his sex drive, and he realized this was not right. This was not how he wanted his relationship with the other to start.

He wanted something memorable yes, but not the simple act of sex in a public area. Also, he found that this was not right to do to Edd, who was apparently questioning his sexuality and ignoring it just for the sake of Kevin's happiness. The ginger did not care if Edd was "fascinated" by the metal, because this was still not correct. Kevin realized he was taking advantage of the nerd, and immediately pulled away from the warm mouth.

"I'm so sorry Eddward," He started, a fever began to take over in his head. "I didn't mean for that just, I felt so attracted to you, and what Nat said, and I did not realize that if I truly want to be serious with you, I can't act like a pubescent teenage boy. This is senior year, and I'd like, if you would also want this, to be with you beyond that. I'm not just looking for a high school fling Edd. I - I love you too much for that." The nerd looked up, teary eyed from the struggle he listened without making a sound.

"Eddward, I know that's cliché but, but I just want you to know what I am like on the inside and I'm not this okay?"

Edd nodded, slowly, standing up and sitting on the bench next to Kevin. Kevin rapidly pulled his undergarments up and was clothed once more.

"I hope you can accept my apology," Kevin smiled, weakly, he regretted succumbing to his own fantasies.

"Of course I can Kevin," Edd cleared his throat, his voice was raspy. "I admire your decision to stop, it certainly does show your maturity. And I - I guess I can say I was under the same spell. I was too involved physically with what sexual interactions are supposed to feel like. I forgot that you have feelings beside this Kevin."

Kevin nodded, taking in each word. "I understand. I - I've never done anything like this with the same sex before, not like I've always wanted too. But I was just too excited."

"I am certainly happy that I am able to excite you though Kevin." Eddward blushed, smiling and attempting flirting for basically the first time ever.

"Not to bad Dork," Kevin chuckled, "But try this on for size: Can I kiss you maybe?"  
Edd giggled, and nodded slowly and gladly. Kevin immediately reached up and fished for the boys chin, carefully grasping it between his fingers, he brushed his lips against the other in what he could consider his first real kiss with Edd. Kevin was happy to note, that he didn't go beyond that either, he tilted his head yes, and even opened his mouth once or twice in a rhythm and melody, but he did not force Edd to engage in tonsil hockey. Edd appreciated this as well, for he was too unskilled and would not be able to catch on to Kevin's movements like he would want to.

Kevin's lips were harsh against the soft, tender ones he danced around. Like a dream come true, he treated those lips as if they were the most expensive diamond found, and if one were to caress it wrong then it would shatter into pieces. Kevin would not allow for his diamond to shatter.

"IS ANYONE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The voice was loud and obtrusive. Hearing another presence spooked Kevin, and he jumped back in fear. The back of his head collided with an open locker, and before he knew it, his dream was over.

. . .

Kevin groaned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. His pupils adjusted to the sunlight, and he took a look around. Seeing a bed room not familiar to his was something that stuck him as odd. What was even worse, was seeing a familiar dork walk through the doorway with a glass of water. He was without a hat, something that made Kevin all too happy.

"Oh good! Kevin you're awake!" Double D smiled, reaching out to pass him the glass of pure, clear fluid.

Kevin took it gladly, feeling a sharp pain in his head. "Why am I in your house Dork?" He asked right before downing the entire glass.

"Well, uhm, yesterday, you know, after that thing you sort of fainted." Edd blushed slightly, "You hit your head, on the wall I think somewhere around seven. And you just woke up now so you were asleep for about thirteen hours. I was getting worried.

Kevin had to think for a second. What happened yesterday? He passed his English exam, and failed his Pre-Calculus exam, like usual. Then lunch was okay, yet he under ate. And he worked out with Nat right before practice. And right after practice he - fuck. Kevin choked on the water he had just swallowed. He kissed Edd. HE FUCKING KISSED EDD! And then fainted, after punching himself into a wall like a flaming idiot. Jesus Christ.

And the worst part, was he must have dreamt everything that occurred after it. Shit!

Kevin groaned, holding his head remembering the received pain of a deep tissue injury, "I'm so sorry Eddward."

Edd smiled a little, awkward yes, but at least it was a friendly smile. He wasn't mad. "It is certainly okay Kevin. It was a very, ugh, intense moment and I am sure that if it wasn't for you collapsing on me after hitting your head then I would have become unconscious as well."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah . . ." Kevin sighed. He felt so embarrassed. His number one secret was now exposed and for what? A kiss that was rejected in the first place? Fucking hell, Kevin thought, this is not how he wanted his fantasy to end.

"I mean, and Eddy walking in on us certainly did not help the tension that was held between you and I." Eddward chuckled again, holding his hand to his mouth in an attempt to hide his embarrassed glow.

Kevin realized that Edd had now sat on the edge of the bed, and he was even more confused now. What had happened with Eddy? He didn't remember an Eddy? "What?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Eddy, I mean, he helped me bring you here after he saw us, in the locker rooms! You know . . . And speaking of which, Eddy only saw the kisses, so can we please keep all activities before that somewhat of a secret?" Edd smiled, Kevin could see the hope in the boy's face.

"I wasn't dreaming?" Kevin sat still, wondering about the events that he had remembered, "So I didn't just have you suck my dick in my dreams right? Because if so then I'm sorry and I'm a really fucked up person."

"N-No Kevin those events actually occurred . . ." Edd blushed harder. Kevin happily leaped up and gave him a tight bear hug.

"I can be gay now!" He screeched, still with a pleasurable grin plastered on his exterior. Edd admired his cuteness. "And can you be the reason why I am gay Edd? Can you be that person I hold hands with?"

"Well I am sure after a few dates to allow me to know that I know exactly how I feel then perhaps, but until then I need you to know that ugh, in that room it is the first time that I have done such actions for any being or organism, so - so please don't think I'm doing it all the time?"

"Oh yes Edd! I know! You're way too special for that!" Kevin shrieked, possibly the happiest he has been in awhile. "I'm gonna make sure everyone know that I'm in love with you Edd, now I know that - that I won't receive immediate rejection I can be me!"

Edd smiled, and his eyes softened, "You're in love with me Kevin?" He asked, in a gentle quiet voice as if in any other tone he would scare the jock away.

"Yeah I think so." He smiled, "I mean, you drive me crazy. And I've dreamed about you for so long Edd. I've felt so incomplete. This, this joy I have now seemed so unobtainable. So that's why I think I'm in love with you. Because without you, then, then I felt like that circle in that book who kept trying to find his missing piece. Only you fit me Edd."

The nerd, now who had tears strolling down his face whipped his eyes to whisper, "Thank you, no one has ever said such words to me before. Thank you Kevin. I am sorry I had no idea."

"It's okay now though," Kevin's smile was so innocent and full of love, he whipped the eyes of his lover with his soft hands, "Because now I can make you mine, in time of course."

"Nice use of poetry Kevin." Edd chuckled, slowly placing himself in Kevin's arms.

Kevin, open to hugs, wrapped his large arms around the smaller boy and said, "I'll be happy to use much more around you Edd, as long as you'd give me the chance to."

Edd, now enveloped by the other placed his head in the crook of Kevin's neck and nuzzled in. "I'd give you one Kevin," He began, and after breathing in and out slowly he'd complete his sentence and state, "And a thousand more too."

And then they kissed.


End file.
